


The Herald's Rest

by aragonite



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aragonite/pseuds/aragonite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelandryl Lavellan has been working too much recently and some of her companions decide to do something about it. They drag her (literally) to the tavern at Skyhold so she can actually have fun for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Herald's Rest

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first times writing so any constructive criticism will be a great help! I want to write some more short things like this about my (so far) favourite Inquisitor, Kelandryl Lavellan. If anyone thinks that this would be a good idea, or an absolutely dreadful one, please tell me. If any of the companions seem a bit out of character please tell me so I can improve the way I write them. Thank you for reading!

Another long day of dealing with the Inquisition. Kelandryl sighed as she stood from the throne, stretching her arms and looking around her. Things were finally quietening down, as people slowly began to leave through the large doors at the other end of the great hall. 

She started walking towards the door that lead up to her chambers, when she noticed a rather shifty looking dwarf coming towards her. “Yes, Varric?” she asked, folding her arms in anticipation. “Inquisitor you wound me, I’m not always asking for a favour you know. In fact what I have to suggest will be of benefit to you.” He said as if giving a sales pitch, charming smile and all. Kelandryl rolled her eyes, “Oh please Varric, just spit it out already”; she didn’t have time for this. All she wanted was to get upstairs to her chambers where she could work in peace. “Alright then, why don’t you come down to the Herald’s Rest this evening? Take a break from all this work, you’re worse than Curly!” She was taken aback by the offer, but had no interest in accepting, “I have work to do Varric, so I’d best be off. Try not to drink too much”, She walked out of the great hall and saw as she turned to close the door behind her that Varric was following her. “Aw come on Kel, Maker knows you could do with relaxing for a bit,” he said, putting his foot in the door and following her through. “It’ll be fun, there’s a reason people like to go there every evening you know”, She glanced at him as she continued walking, “Why are you following me?” She started up the stairs as Varric tried to walk along beside her. “Because, I’m trying to convince you to come to the tavern with us!” she stopped outside her door, “Us?” Seeing Varric realise his mistake, she opened the already unlocked door and took the final steps two at a time.

“What are you two doing in here?!” she said in dismay as she looked into her room and saw Sera with her feet up on Kelandryl’s desk and Dorian looking through her bookshelves. “Time for plan B then Varric?” Dorian shouted across the room, “You need a better lock on your door, that one’s shit! And broken” Sera said to Kel, whilst flicking through the papers on the desk. “Varric?” the Inquisitor turned to the dwarf who was making himself at home on her sofa, “What are they doing in here? What are you still doing in here?! Get off my desk Sera” Varric looked at her and smiled, and said “It’s for your own good Frowny, you need a break from this work and we’re only trying to help you”. Kelandryl turned from him and stormed across to her desk where she glared at Sera until she moved from the chair. Sitting down, Kelandryl began reading through the papers on her desk, organising them and making notes here and there. Dorian looked to Varric and pointed at Kel from behind her, mouthing, “Is she supposed to do that?” Varric shrugged his shoulders in response. “Put that on the shelf for me,” Kelandryl said, passing Dorian a book without even looking up from her work. “I’m not your assistant you know, we could get you a servant for that sort of thing” She ignored him and carried on writing. 

She had several unfinished reports from Adamant she needed to complete, and was doing her best to work through them while the other three clowned around. “Ooh what’s this? A diary?” Sera had picked up one of the books that were beside the bed. “Anything about our Commander in there Sera?” Dorian called from across the room, earning him a glare from Kelandryl, who then promptly returned to her work. “Booring! It’s all notes on magic and stuff” Sera tossed the book over her shoulder and started looking through the other books. “Ow! What was that for?” Kelandryl had thrown a scrunched up piece of paper across the room, “Put that book back where you found it!” she said. Sera rolled her eyes, “That’s it, Plan C or nothing!” She ran from the room, and Dorian and Varric exchanged looks. Kel carried on working, not oblivious to this change, but determined that it wouldn’t get in the way of these reports. 

Rain began pattering against the stained glass windows and onto the balconies outside, so Varric stood to shut the doors. As he was walking back to the sofa, the door opened and Sera walked into the room, this time with the Iron Bull, “Boss, I just want you to know that what we are doing is for your own good”. Kelandryl looked up at them suspiciously, as Dorian and Sera walked over and pulled her chair out from the desk, “What are you doing?” she asked glancing up at them. Iron Bull came over the desk and picked her up as if she were a child and put her over his shoulder, “Jeez you’re pretty heavy for an elf” The group started walking towards the stairs and out of the Inquisitor’s chambers. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?! Put me down this is absolutely ridiculous!” Her complaints only made Sera and Dorian laugh more, as Varric tried to reason with her once more, “You gave us very little choice, Kel. You need a break, and we think the tavern would be good for you!” Kelandryl tried her best to glare at him but it just set Sera off in another fit of laughter. “Oh yes I’m sure waking up tomorrow morning with a splitting headache will do me a world of good!” she said sarcastically, ducking to avoid the door frame as they entered the great hall. They passed a rather stunned looking Josephine, who immediately cried out, “Oh Inquisitor, are you quite alright?” Dorian replied before Kelandryl had the chance, “Oh she’ll be fine, just a bit of wounded pride is all! Will you be joining us at the Herald’s Rest this evening?” he asked. Josephine smiled, “I was just on my way there in fact! But I have one last thing to do, so I will see you shortly”. 

They stepped out of the great hall and into the rain, getting many strange looks from other members of the Inquisition. “If you do not put me down right now I will see to it that all four of you are banned permanently from every tavern in Thedas!” Kelandryl declared, as they passed a group of soldiers trying to hide their laughter. “That is a risk we are willing to take,” replied Varric solemnly, as they walked towards the tavern door. Dorian and Sera stepped through first, and as Kelandryl was carried inside she was immediately assaulted by the smell of ale, and was aware that the noise of people talking and laughing she had heard from outside had immediately quietened as they entered. She heard the scraping of a chair as someone stood up, and Cullen moved into view, “Are you alright?” he asked sounding concerned but also looking as if he was trying not to laugh. “I will be absolutely fine so long as Iron Bull puts me down right this instant!” At this she was put down onto her own two feet, not quite knowing who to glare at, and ending up trying to scowl at four different people at once, causing all who were watching to burst into laughter. Varric was still grinning as he said, “Now why don’t we all just take a seat and order some drinks, that sound good?” Kelandryl sat beside Cullen, arms folded and still scowling, but it was plain to see that she was trying not to smile, and failing. She noticed Cassandra sitting across the table from her, “You come here too?” surprised to see the warrior at such a place. Cassandra rolled her eyes as she replied, “No, I gave into their nagging after a while, no point in being stubborn about it”. Varric laughed, “Just as well, we would’ve been too scared to try and drag you in here the same way we did with the Inquisitor”. Kelandryl looked around the table, most of her companions were there, “and whose idea was this then? You Varric?” The dwarf shook his head and smiled, “Not quite, I just refined the plan. Our Commander supplied the original idea” at this Kelandryl looked to face Cullen, who had turned pink with embarrassment, “You needed a break from all that work! And I knew I shouldn’t have trusted you to keep your mouth shut dwarf. I’m sorry,” he said. Kelandryl didn’t really mind, maybe it would be nice to spend the evening with her companions at the tavern. Cullen looked so genuinely concerned that she couldn’t help but smile at him. Everyone else had begun talking again, and while it seems as if nobody was paying attention, she held his hand under the table, “It’s okay”. Of course everyone pretended not to notice the way they looked at each other then, but soon enough a game of Wicked Grace had started and everyone, even Kel, was enjoying themselves.


End file.
